Raven Recreation:
by Jaiden207
Summary: based off a roleplay Raven The New Leader of Air Kingdom, seems to have it made.... Unfortunately, in reality Raven Is In Pain, and as a result sets off secretly to find his sister. Leaving everything behind.


.:Raven "Re-Creation":.

Chapter One: A Broken Future

"My Lord" A Soft Voice Echoed. "My Lord, Wake up!" A Girls Voice Squealed.

Soon The Darkness Turned To a blinding white light, as the background began to fade in "King raven, you have to give a speech in ten minuets!" the man they surrounded looked but 16, his Hair an un-naturally orange Slowly fading into A Dark blue Tone, White Skin, Dark Blue Eyes. "I will be there on time" His Kind Voice Responded. "Oh And My Lord, I think we should re-dye your hair", "Really? I Personally Think It's Fine… Besides when it comes time, I will just cut it". "Some Times I wonder if you're even human!" The One Talking of course would be Raven's Assistant, She had long Brown Hair, Green Eyes, the body of an actress, and a nice warming smile to go with it! Most people would be stuck up with that kind of body, but This woman was as kind as they get And her name went well with her personality 'Nina'. Raven Gave her a smile and asked "Nina, Mind Letting me change?" he said with a bit of laughter in his voice. Nina blushed a little "Of course!" she scurried out the door. Raven let his legs dangle off the bed which was raised 2 ft off the ground. He hopped off the bed, and then padded over to the bath room; it was pretty standard, A Shower A Toiler and, a sink. The only thing special was the fact that the shower was tiled. Raven stepped in over the shower head, turning it towards "high" He stared up at the pouring water…. Thinking…. "Where was sola?" Sola was his wife, and the actual blood line to this kingdom. Water quickly soaked his body; it dripped off of his neck. Raven turned the warm water off, and stepped out, immediately grabbing a towel. He rubbed his body dry, and re-appeared in his room. He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt and black pants, along with his anbu black ops mask, Headband, Swords and his necklaces. His hair quickly dried after his body; leaving it dangling in front of his eyes he shook his head a few times, putting it into a better position. He opened his door where Nina was waiting; her eyes glowed as she saw him immerge so gracefully. Raven was aware that Nina liked him, but as he told her before "_I like you to Nina, but…I have a wife" _Luckily she took that well, but that didn't stop her from trying to flirt, since her job really was to follow around the king all day.

"My Lord, the People are awaiting you outside. I hope you've thought of a speech" She Reported. "Of Course, don't you have faith in me?" he smiled. Nina began to blush again "ye-yes of course".

She Led Raven outside onto a platform, where a croud of atleast 100,000 people stood Watching him. Raven Stepped up to the microphone, taking one deep breath and then saying in a voice of a king. "People Of air kingdom, We have dealt with hard times since The _Wind_ Family Came into power, and as time passed things began to plumit, the only thing keeping us alive was the simple peace treaty behind the school elemental academy. Unfortunetly, Elemental academy was destroyed, in order to get to us. They Thought they could win, with there new king a simple school student. What They hadn't counted on was this... Me Being A better king then Any of the others. They Anticipated a casualty of only 300 men. The Total men they lost that night was at a whopping 37,000 people and 2,000 injured." The Crowed went nuts, as raven spoke of there victory. "Our Death tole was but 500 Men, and 700 injured. During the time period, they tried to re-establish peace." The crowed clapped. "They Can Try And act like this never happened, But only I Know the true path for this kingdom! With My Guidence, Air Kingdom Will Rule this Planet" The croud went nuts! They began to chant "Raven!, Raven!, Raven!" There gestures signifying they couldn't get enough of him.

"I think that went well" Raven Laughed, Nina Looked him in the eyes and said "I agree!"


End file.
